Réciproque II : Prolongement
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Des sentiments réciproques dans un monde en guerre , l'amour pure n'est pas exempté de nuages , reste encore à savoir si il survivra face à l'adversité. CHAPITRE 4 POSTE ! SHADYY IS BACK !
1. Une réunion inquiétante

**Titre** : Réciproque II : Prolongement

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Mon Yu-yun , son uke et leurs potes ne m'appartiennent pas , Hoshino-sama , je suis obligée de vous le rendre ?

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Et oui , je suis de retour avec la 2nd partie de Réciproque, qui porte le si charmant nom de Réciproque II ( notez la ô si grande originalité dont fait preuve l'auteur ) ;Allen et Kanda sont finalement ensemble, Komui frôle l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il voit Lavi poser les mains sur sa chère sœur mais n'oublions pas notre cher Comte =)

**Note 2 :** Ce second volet ( rohh l'auteur qui fait genre) sera plus centré sur la relation Yullen , son développement mais également sur le Comte Millénaire qui , je vous le rappelle , a concocté un plan pas zolie zolie pour anéantir nos bishos. sans oublier l'étrange évolution de l'innocence.

Il y aura donc du drame , des Noa , du rire , du Yullen comme je l'aime et en promo le super dentifrice du Comte !

**Note 3 :** Je reste sur mon idée , je ne prendrais donc pas ou peu en compte les évènements du manga , peut être juste les Noas qui sont apparus ( vu que ça a évolué , et qu'il y a de plus en plus de YuAlma , et que je reste une fervente pro- Yullen , il dominera le monde ! Tu entends Alma ? Yuu il ne veut plus de toi , il s'est remarié ! Sale Briseur de ménage ! Allen te vaincra ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! )

**Note 4 : **Bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes restantes, l'erreur est shaienne.

* * *

><p>Dans une grande chambre rose, remplie de peluche et de sucrerie en tout genre, Road terminait de se préparer pour le bal organisé par son père, le Prince voulait leur annoncer une grande nouvelle.<p>

Consciencieusement , elle accrocha dans sa chevelure une rose rouge et sourit au reflet de l'immense miroir , elle était prête. La petite fille s'était coquettement affublée d'une courte robe à dentelle noire dont le dos était dénudée , dévoilant une peau pâle et satinée, à ses pieds une paire de bottes à la mode, lui arrivait à mi-mollet et de grandes chaussettes rayées roses et noires lui remontaient jusqu'aux cuisses.

La jeune Noa , terminait d'attacher de longues mitaines pourpres le long de ses bras quand un discret « toc » se fit entendre.

- Entrez chantonna la fillette , tiens Tyki , je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt , un problème ?

- Absolument pas , est-ce mal qu'un frère escorte sa jeune sœur ? Taquina le bel homme.

Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume trois pièces noir , ce qui tranchait avec sa peau légèrement halé , ses cheveux bouclés lui tombait devant les yeux ce qui lui conféré un charme quasi hypnotique, il ressemblait à un parfait gentleman au visage d'ange , mais Road savait que sous ses traits angéliques , un véritable démon sommeillait...

- Trêve de plaisanterie , Road , ne trouves tu pas le comportement de notre Prince...étrange ?

- Oh , toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Demanda la jeune Noa , le visage soudain empreint de tristesse

- Il est bien plus joyeux que d'habitude, il s'enthousiasme pour un rien et il ne cesse de répéter que la fin des exorcistes et de l'humanité est proche...

- Et sous ses airs joyeux , il y a un désespoir et une rage destructrice murmura Road , elle leva un regard suppliant vers Tyki

- Sa folie devient démesurée , elle empiète sur sa raison continua la Noa

- Cette folie finira par causer sa perte avoua le jeune homme, ces mots avaient été chuchoté, comme si la conversation devait être tenue secrète , connue d'eux seuls sous peine de terribles représailles.

- Non ! Ne dis pas çà , nous sommes là pour le protéger , pour détruire ces vils humains , nous sommes l'élite ! Nous sommes là, nous sommes là pour lui ,termina t-elle dans un souffle , ses yeux d'or remplis de larmes contenues.

Tyki poussa un soupir imperceptible , comme si cette discussion l'ennuyait au plus au point puis avec un regard grave que l'on apercevait rarement chez cet être , il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et lui murmura tout bas , au creux de l'oreille « oui,nous devons aider le Prince , rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin et surtout le protéger de lui-même, ça sert à ça , une famille »

- Venez , venez prenez place ma chère famille , conviait le Comte Millénaire. Festoyons jusqu'au matin !

Le sourire du Comte semblait encore plus lumineux que d'habitude , son comportement si « boute en train » , n'étonnait plus les Noas,ces derniers avaient pris place à table, ils observaient juste leur maître qui présidait la tablée , attendant patiemment qu'il divulgue le pourquoi de leur présence.

Un long silence passa dans les rangs des Noa tandis que leur souverain s'était mis à chantonner.

- Maître ? Hasarda Lulubelle , Pourquoi sommes nous réunis ?

- Ah , vous n'êtes guère patient , allons faisons la fête , il faut fêter dignement cet évènement !

- Quel évènement , Prince ?

- Ah, ah , mon cher Tyki-Pon , ce misérable Dieu me prend enfin au sérieux ,se réjouit le Faiseur.

- Au sérieux ?

- Vous êtes tous au courant que certaines innocences se sont mises à évoluer d'une manière assez déroutante , je pense notamment à l'innocence d'Allen Walker , le clown couronné de Dieu...

Le clan retint son souffle , et attendit la suite des révélations.

- - Le pouvoir de l'innocence est intriguant , imprévisible , j'avoue qu'elle me fascine , et j'ai hâte , jubila le Comte avec un rire sinistre et le regard fou, son aura destructrice grandissait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, J'ai si hâte de pouvoir me confronté à cette force , l'écraser et voir la douleur et le désespoir pulluler chez les humains , quel spectacle jouissif ! Je m'y vois déjà , tant de peine , de haine, de soumission , ces humains sont vraiment horripilant, ce sera un vrai plaisir de mettre fin à leurs pitoyables existences !

Et pour cela , nous allons laisser un peu de répit aux exorcistes , qu'ils deviennent plus forts , plus téméraires , plus arrogants , qu'ils croient pouvoir me battre et ainsi je pourrai les soumettre , les exterminer , ils seront brisés ! Et là , moi le Comte Millénaire aurait gagné , j'aurais la victoire sur ces immondices !

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Shadyy, sirotant son Schewpes Agrume : **ouh la , ça sent pas bon du tout...

**Kanda, sirotant son thé :** je dirais même que ça pue...

**Allen , sirotant son jus de mangue :** il me ferait presque peur ce gros lard...

Au faite Shadow , c'est quoi ce titre tout pourri ?

**Shadyy, honteuse :** oui, je sais que c'est pas très original , mais j'ai eu beau me creuser les méninges , je ne voyais pas de nom plus « adapté » , et puis si on ferme un œil et que l'on se bouche les oreilles , ce titre est pas si mal. D'ailleurs , je vais renommer « Réciproque » en « Réciproque : Commencement » et donc ce deuxième volet sera « Réciproque II : Prolongement ».

**Allen , sceptique :** mouais , vu comme ça c'est un peu plus logique

**Kanda , jetant sa merde :** tché cette idiote est incapable de faire fonctionner les 4 neurones qu'elle a.

**Shadyy, réfléchissant intensément :** n'empêche je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer dans cette suite !

**Kanda, légèrement agacé :** t'es l'auteur , non ? Tu devrais le savoir, et au faite , où étais – tu passée durant tous ce temps ?

**Shadyy, étonnée:** J'ai eu le temps de finir ma canette , et après ce petit rafraichissement mon cerveau s'est mis en veille , t'aurais du demander avant , Kandouille !

**Kanda, s'énervant :** 'fais pas chier sous merde ! Ça fait bientôt un an que t'as pas squatté le site ! Et en plus , c'est pour pondre ce minuscule machin!

**Shadyy :** oh , je te manquais ?

**Kanda, de légères rougeurs sur les joues :** pas...pas du tout ! Je pensais au Moyashi , il s'inquiétait pour toi !

**Allen mode Dark :** Pas vrai , il ment ! Hier soir il se plaignait qu'il n'y avait plus d'ambiance depuis que tu as déménagé !

**Kanda, embarrassé **: t'as gueule !

**Shadyy , minaudant comme une oie:** Oh mes bishos d'amuuuur , fallait pas s'inquiétait comme ça , et puis maintenant , je suis bien installée dans ce bled pourrave , faut juste prier que la connexion internet tienne ! Puis , c'est pas grave si ce premier chapitre est aussi court , ce n'est que le prologue , histoire de revoir ce si sexy Tyki et prendre conscience de ce qui trotte sous le chapeau du Faiseur!

Et j'ai des tas d'idées sur ce que notre Comte chéri vous fera subir , hé hé hé

**Yullen, angoissé **: Oo , finalement , elle était mieux sans internet !

**La suite viendra après les épreuves du bac français (donc à peu près dans deux petites semaines) , ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche =)**


	2. De Douces retrouvailles

**Titre** : Réciproque II : Prolongement

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Mon Yu-yun ,son uke et leurs potes ne m'appartiennent pas, Hoshino-Sama , je suis obligée de vous les rendre ?

**Couple : **Yullen

**Note 1 : **Le Comte nous a montré sa folie et son désir de buter tous le monde ! Road et Tyki sont inquiets , les Noa sont prêts à assouvir les fantasmes les plus diabolico-tragico de notre Millenium Earl ! J'ai une question : que foutent nos exorcistes ?

**Note 2 :** J'espère que le début de ce second arc ne vous déçoit pas trop et merci de me lire !

**Attention présence de Guimauve et de Yullen trop Kawaii ! **

* * *

><p><em>Et pour cela , nous allons laisser un peu de répit aux exorcistes , qu'ils deviennent plus forts , plus téméraires , plus arrogants , qu'ils croient pouvoir me battre et ainsi je pourrai les soumettre , les exterminer , ils seront brisés ! Et là , moi le Comte Millénaire aurait gagné , j'aurais la victoire sur ces immondices ! <em>

OoOoOoOoOooOooOOoooOOOooOoOOO

- Hey Yuu-chan attends moi ! 'Vas pas si vite ! Yuu ! S'insurgea Bookman jr.

- Abrutit ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! Protesta son coéquipier brun.

Les deux exorcistes et amis marchaient le long d'un couloir sombre et silencieux de leur nouveau Q.G , ils revenaient tout juste d'une éreintante mission.

- Tu es vraiment à cran ces temps-si Yuu , c'est pas bon pour ton cœur se moqua Lavi.

Embêté son irritant ami était l'une de ses grandes joies, il ne se lassait jamais de taquiner le japonais.

- A moins que tu sois si impatient de revoir ton cher Allen déclara Lavi , tu as hâte de le retrouver , n'est-ce pas , le serrer contre toi et respirer son odeur...

- Ta gueule ! Ferme la ! S'époumona Kanda , les joues légèrement teintées de rouge.

- T'inquiètes pas va ! Je comprends ton sentiment , quand je pars loin de Lenalee , la seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est de vite revenir à la maison , l'embrasser très fort et ne plus repartir.

- Nous sommes des exorcistes , c'est notre devoir d'éliminer les akumas afin d'empêcher le Comte de détruire l'humanité, il nous faut faire des sacrifices , répondit Yuu, le regard sombre.

- C'est quoi ce visage crispé ? C'est ainsi que tu veux te présenter à Allen ? Tu vas le faire fuir ! Et fini votre nuit d'amour !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer , et comment es-tu au courant de notre relation ? S'enquit le japonais.

Ils s'étaient montré très prudent lors du déménagement ,agissant comme à leurs habitudes( c'est-à-dire quelques disputes Yullesques sans incidences) personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comment s'y était pris cet imbécile de roux ?

- Je suis un Bookman , je te le rappelle ! S'exclama Lavi , il est très simple pour moi de remarquer certaines choses ajouta t-il avec un regard malicieux , comme par exemple , lors de notre mission en Finlande , lorsque Allen te manquait trop , tu te mettais à contempler pendant des heures une photo de vous d'eux.

- Merde , jura le kendoka plus rouge que jamais , lors de ces moments , il était pourtant sur que personne ne l'observait.

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état , c'est mignon venant de toi , et franchement notre mission a quand même duré deux mois , ce n'est pas rien !

Le japonais préféra se taire , il était bien trop gêné. Sous ses airs bourrus et taciturnes , Yuu cachait une personnalité timide et maladroite, étant tout le temps mis à l'écart durant son enfance, il ne savait pas comment se comporter envers les personnes et suite à la découverte de sa compatibilité avec l'innocence ( le jeune homme avait du quitter son pays natal) , il avait développé une sorte de carapace infranchissable qui le maintenait loin des déceptions et des peines , devenant même à la limite, asocial. Rejetant toutes formes de sentiments, Kanda Yuu était devenu un exorciste sans cœur ni remord accomplissant sa tâche et rien d'autre.

Mais , il y avait un problème que notre Yuyun nationale n'avait pas pris en compte, un jeune garçon maudit d'à peine 16 ans qui avait su dégeler son cœur.

Oui, son Moyashi avait passé toutes ses défenses , l'avait compris mieux que quiconque et désormais , détenait la clé de son âme. Un sourire quasi-imperceptible ourlât les lèvres du kendoka et ses yeux marines se firent plus doux à la pensée de sa moitié; cela n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de seconde mais Lavi avait remarqué ce tendre sourire destiné à Allen, et voir le disciple de Tiedoll moins froid , plus humain l'avait réjouit au plus au point. Ces deux là méritaient le bonheur.

Le roux étouffa un petit bâillement , cette mission l'avait épuisé mais il leur restait encore à rendre un rapport à leur Intendant, une grande lassitude l'envahie , il lui semblait déjà entendre les hurlements indignés de son « beau-frère ». Ce n'était pas de tout repos de sortir avec la belle Lenalee Lee.

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres du kendoka , rendre des rapports était devenu une telle corvée , Komui , était de plus en plus stressé et en permanence sur le qui-vive, cet état multipliait ses crises de « folie » , et l'exorciste brun était convaincu que ce stress était lié à un certain Luberrier. _Tch, quelle plaie celui-là , après avoir terrorisé Lenalee , c'est au tour du grand frère, une attaque d'akumas sur sa « si noble personne » lui ferait du bien *_.. songea le possesseur de Mugen, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Arrivé devant sa chambre , il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son antre, cette nouvelle chambre était bien plus grande que l'ancienne et dotée d'une salle de bain personnel , Yuu n'aspirait qu'à plonger dans un bon bain brulant afin de détendre chacun de ses muscles , et peut être qu'un peu plus tard, il irait rejoindre Allen...

Alors qu'il déposait Mugen sur son socle , près de sa fleur de Lotus , Kanda remarqua une frêle forme blottie dans les draps ébènes de son lit,reconnaissant le jeune maudit , le japonais s'approcha de son lit et admira son amant , Allen était si mignon endormi, le visage paisible , la respiration lente et profonde, les yeux fermés , ces derniers paraissaient immense sur ce visage de porcelaine.

Yuu passa une main dans les cheveux immaculés , caressa doucement le minois du jeune exorciste , s'attardant sur les douces lèvres rosées. Il se pencha posant ses lèvres sur ses consœurs, puis aussi légères que des ailes de papillons , elles s'éloignèrent. Lorsque Kanda rouvrit les yeux , il vit que sa chère Pousse de Soja était réveillée et l'observait :

- Ça t'amuses de jouer à la belle au bois dormant ? Grommela son ainé tout en s'écartant, c'est quoi cette lubie qu'à chaque fois que je t'embrasse dans ton sommeil , tu te réveilles la seconde d'après ? ( cf : chap 3-Réciproque)

- Pour ta gouverne , je me suis réveillé dès que j'ai senti ta main dans mes cheveux sourit Allen.

A son tour , le disciple de Cross embrassa son taciturne bien aimé , il lui avait tant manqué, le baiser s'approfondit , recherchant toujours plus de contact , le symbiotique passa ses bras autour du cou de sa moitié tandis que Kanda encerclait ses fines hanches entre ses bras; leur baiser pris fin , le manque d'oxygène se faisant sentir , mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre , savourant cet instant. Si son Moyashi l'accueillait ainsi à chaque retour de mission , le japonais ne rechignerait plus à partir aux quatre coins du globe.

Après un petit moment de « câlinage » , l'appel d'une bonne douche chaude se fit ressentir , Yuu desserra son étreinte.

- Kanda ? S'étonna Allen.

- Je me sens sale déclara simplement le brun à la queue de cheval.

- Oh, d'accord , je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Quémanda le blandinet avec un air suppliant.

- Ouais , mais il faudra qu'tu partes aux premières lueurs du jour.

- Merci ! Allen posa un rapide bisou sur la commissure de ses lèvres, allez vas te laver maintenant !

- Dis toute de suite que je pue... marmonna le jeune asiatique vaguement vexé.

- Tu empestes ! Ria le blandin , l'âme taquine.

Kanda lui ébouriffa sa crinière puis partit se prendre une bonne douche. En entendant l'eau coulée , Allen se permit un sourire , il devait bien être le seul qui connaissait le véritable Yuu Kanda : râleur et doux, colérique mais compréhensif , cynique et tendre, taciturne et rassurant ,indifférent mais attentionné ,timide mais pouvant se comporter comme le dernier des connards. Ce concentré de contradictions formé l'homme qu'il aimait et rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer ce fait.

Remarquant que la valise de son chère et tendre trônait au beau milieu de la pièce , Allen se mit en tête qu'il pourrait la vider. S'attelant à sa tâche , il se mit à trier les vêtements sales des propres quand , en pliant une chemise , il tomba sur une photo. _Notre photo_ songea l'exorciste avec un doux sourire.

C'était lors de leur mission à Venise , le _commencement _de leur histoire , ils avaient eu quartier libre , et le jeune maudit avait su persuader son amant de poser avec lui.

le couple était enlacé , Kanda avait placé son bras en travers des épaules de son ange _flagrant signe de possession de ce seme en puissance, et Allen avait agrippé ce bras de ses deux mains , un vrai et immense sourire sur les lèvres tandis que son voisin gardait sa petite moue boudeuse, tous deux avaient les yeux brillants d'une joie contenue ( et oubliée pour notre épéiste).

L'esprit léger , le symbiotique continua à plier les chemises propres de son homme , se moquant de lui-même lorsque la pensée qu'il ressemblait à une parfaite petite femme au foyer pliant les vêtements de son parfait petit mari vint s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Le bruit d'eau s'arrêta et la voix de Kanda résonna :

- Moyashi ? Amènes moi des fringues.

Puis le son de l'eau reprit.

Allen roula des yeux , ça le tuerait de dire « s'il te plait » ? _Quel bourrin son __homme !_

Le disciple de Cross prit un large pantalon bleu marine (style jogging), un noir et des sous-vêtements de la penderie. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la salle de bain pour se figer aussitôt, ses yeux argents écarquillés: dans la cabine de douche se tenait son amant , il n'était que de dos mais Allen , pouvait voir les muscles puissants roulaient sous la peau opaline et humide ( maintenant légèrement rougie dû à l'eau brulante) à chaque mouvement , sa chevelure noire à reflet bleutée, était gorgée d'eau et collait d'une manière sensuelle à son dos.

Le disciple de Tiedoll rejeta sa tête en arrière , les yeux fermés, le visage face au pommeau de douche. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure , et Allen maudit les vapeurs d'eau chaudes qui masquaient le « plus important ». Prenant conscience , d'un début de « gros problème » fort compromettant au creux de son pantalon, le symbiotique se carapata dans la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair , ayant laissé – le plus discrètement possible - les habits sur le porte-serviettes.

Le visage tout rouge et le regard fuyant , c'est ainsi que Kanda retrouva son petit voyeur.

-Qu'es-ce t'as ? Questionna Yuu avec toute sa délicatesse.

_Il ose le demander ! Et d'une façon si innocente ! C'est moi le naïf dans notre couple !_ S'indigna mentalement le blandinet.

- Si, si tout va bien rassura Walker , le sourire très crispé.

Kanda n'alla pas chercher plus loin , après cette douche , il n'aspirait qu'à dormir !

- Merci pour la valise.

- De rien .

Le couple se mit au lit et ce fut tout naturel qu'Allen se blottit contre le brun, nichant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Yuu et que ce dernier emprisonna sa fine taille de ses bras forts et rassurants. Après un dernier baiser , Kanda se sentit près à tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand une timide pression sur son torse l'incita à regarder son amant :

- Mmh ?

- Hum, je voulais te dire... que... enfin.. que...je... voilà quoi...

- Crache ta pilule !

- Tu m'as manqué , bon retour à la maison !

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien , un sentiment de joie avait envahi son cœur , c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui disait qu'elle avait attendue son retour , comptant les jours qui les séparer de leur retrouvailles. Et le fait que ce soit Allen qui le lui avoue le rendait d'autant plus heureux.

Yuu resserra son étreinte tandis que le jeune maudit se pelotonna un peu plus contre son torse. Allen sourit.

_Kanda et Moi , c'est l'évidence même, malgré nos disputes , nos différences et une ignorance flagrante de nos passés respectifs, nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mana , regardes , j'ai trouvé le bonheur , et je continuerai d'avancer pour toi , les hommes et les akumas , mais je ne suis plus seul, Kanda me tient par la main et avance avec moi. _

* * *

><p>*Vous imaginez , Kanda ouvrant la porte de la Congrégation à des centaines d'Akumas :<p>

Le bureau de Luberrier est au troisième étage , 7ème porte à droite .

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

**Shadyy, mode Yullen Addict ON :** Vous êtes trop chou! Ce chapitre est surement mon préféré ! KAWAIITUDE POWAA !

**Allen , mode Uke ON :** C'est trop kawai ! Kanda is so cute !

**Kanda , mode Bâtard ON :** C'est quoi ce truc mièvre, sirupeux et collant au dent comme du caramel ?

Je reviens de mission et y'a même pas de lemon entre Moyashi et moi ?

**Shadyy, ricanant :** T'es vraiment qu'un pervers !

**Allen , acquiesçant :** C'est bien vrai ! Regarde la façon dont il m'a honteusement allumé !

**Kanda , hyper gêné :** Quoi ! C'est Moyashi le vicelard dans cette histoire , je suis pure moi !

**Shadyy , mettant un volume du Kama-sutra gay entre les mains de son kendoka préféré :** Tiens ! Tu auras droit au lemon quand tu connaitras TOUTES les positions !

**Allen, mode Dark ON :** Allez au travail Mr le Puceau !

**Kanda , horrifié :** P...p... PUCEAU !

**Allen et Shad , qui sera le plus Dark des deux ?** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (rire sombre provenant du bas fond des enfers)


	3. Encore elle ?

**Titre** : Réciproque II : Prolongement

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Mon Yu-yun ,son uke et leurs potes ne m'appartiennent pas, Hoshino-Sama , je suis obligée de vous les rendre ?

**Couple : **Yullen POWAA !

**Note 1 : **Notre Yu-yun est revenu de mission , après de mièvres retrouvailles trop kawaii, ils vont enfin pouvoir s'aimer dans la pénombre de la chambre bordélique d'Allen ! Mais , tiens , que vois-je , encore elle ?

**Note 2 :** Voilà le troisième chapitre ! A chaque fois que j'ouvre le document word , une joie indescriptible prends possession de mon être , j'aime de plus en plus écrire ce second arc et vous faire partager ce que renferme mon cerveau perverti... Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews !

* * *

><p><em>Kanda et Moi , c'est l'évidence même, malgré nos disputes , nos différences et une ignorance flagrante de nos passés respectifs, nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mana , regardes , j'ai trouvé le bonheur , et je continuerai d'avancer pour toi , les hommes et les akumas , mais je ne suis plus seul, Kanda me tient par la main et avance avec moi.<em>

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever , de faibles lueurs roses-orangées striaient le ciel , encore noir d'encre. Dans la chambre d'un certain kendoka , deux corps étroitement enlacés , s'éveillaient doucement.

Les yeux cendres d'Allen papillonnèrent légèrement pour ensuite se poser sur le visage de son tendre japonais endormi. Il avait appris à se réveiller tôt afin de profiter un peu de la quiétude de l'aube avant qu'une nouvelle journée pleines de péripéties ne commence.

Il se sentait bien là , entre les bras de Yuu , les trouveurs pensaient que Kanda n'était qu'un être froid et méprisable , mais c'était tout autre , autrement, comment un glaçon pourrait avoir un corps aussi chaud ?

A chaque fois qu'il pouvait passer la nuit dans les bras de Yuu , le jeune maudit s'étonnait de son aptitude à se réveiller avant lui ( ça tient d'un exploit) ,comme si son inconscient tenait à assister à l'éveil de son ange aux ailes ébènes.

Dans son sommeil , la physionomie de Kanda se retrouvait changer , sa longue chevelure était ébouriffée ressemblant à une grande crinière de lion , le froncement de sourcil disparu , son air impassible fondait et faisait place à la plus mignonne bouille qu'il été donné à Allen de contempler. C'était comme si le mur défensif que le japonais avait érigé autour de lui tombait en morceaux , révélant , sa fragilité, son innocence que la guerre lui avait ôté bien trop tôt.

Précautionneusement, le disciple de Cross se détacha du corps de son amoureux , il se hissa sur un coude et admira la beauté de son amant. Oui,_ Kanda était_ _magnifique_, son Kanda était le plus splendide homme qu'il lui ai été donné de voir...

Allen n'avait jamais contemplé d'autres hommes , et encore moins de filles , il admettait volontiers que Lenalee était mignonne même sacrément jolie , mais elle ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça...

Le regard argent longea doucement les courbes du corps de son amant en une caresse aérienne, puis il se stoppa au visage du bel exorciste. Le symbiotique observa avec une grande attention le joli minois du kendoka, mémorisant chaque détail , tel que le grain de la peau , la forme des yeux ( un peu en amande nota mentalement Allen), la ligne délicate de la mâchoire ,la souplesse des longues mèches bleutées, son nez parfait ainsi que la douceur de ses lèvres ,_ Yuu Kanda était juste beau._

_Me trouve t-il beau lui aussi ?_ Se demanda l'exorciste,_ est-ce qu'il aime mon physique ? surement pas , mon bras est hideux , mes cheveux me donnent l'aspect d'un petit vieux et ce pentacle sur mon visage m'enlaidit encore plus. Kanda a beau être un exorciste puissant , mais pour choisir ses petits-amis , il a un goût déplorable._

_Je suis laid , pourquoi veut-il de moi ?_

Loin des sombres élucubrations d'Allen , Yuu se réveillait également , ses yeux bleu profond se posant immédiatement sur son amant , à force , il n'était plus étonné de voir son petit symbiotique levé avant lui; bien que le japonais ressente toujours une légère gène face au regard ravi de son moyashi; conscient de s'être fait admirait sous toutes les coutures lors de son sommeil, Kanda essayait d'en faire fit. Allen était son amant , après tout , ils partageaient un lien unique, spécial et ce devrait être normal qu'il se dévoile à Allen. Que le jeune maudit puisse découvrir les autres facettes de sa personnalité.

Les iris marines du détenteur de Mugen plongèrent dans les prunelles argentées de son homologue , ce dernier semblait l'observait sans le voir , perdu dans ces pensées. Son regard étincelant ne brillait justement pas , il était terne , voilée par une peine inconnue.

Yuu sentit un frisson désagréable remonté le long de son échine,non , son ange ne devrait pas pleurer, plus jamais.

Allen était la faible clarté dans les ténèbres qui entourait le kendoka , il était cette lumière qui l'empêchait de couler sous les décombres d'Akuma, cette lueur qui le maintenait à la surface de ce lac pourpre et nauséabonde qu'était la guerre.

Le symbiotique avait vécu tant de malheur , ressenti trop de peine , vu trop de massacre et Yuu ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance , de solitude permanente ; cette morsure glacée qui prenait aux tripes et cette constante envie de se laisser emporter dans le néant , pour oublier les cris, les peurs, les souffrances , pour oublier le simple fait de vivre.

_Mais il m'a maintenant, je suis là pour lui , il peut se reposer sur moi et si il faut couler dans les abysses du noir et du blanc , de la mort et des os , ce sera ensemble_ se dit Yuu.

- Hey , moyashi l'appela doucement son aîné, en posant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

Walker sursauta aussitôt , le contact de la chaude main contre sa joue l'avait sorti de ses sombres pensées; n'écoutant que ses envies , Allen se blottit entre les bras de Yuu , sans un mot , nichant son nez contre la jugulaire du kendoka , en réponse , son brun , un peu surpris , le serra contre son torse avec tout autant de fougue. _J'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie ,dans cette chaleur apaisante,loin des abominations de la guerre et des regards des gens, m'imprégnant de son odeur, dans cette tendre étreinte mais cette peau qui nous sépare , elle est de trop , Kanda , _songea fortement l'exorciste.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible , et très égoïste de sa part de vouloir emprisonner son amant dans une cage en or. Il avait déjà eu assez de chance que le kendoka partage ses sentiments et veuille de lui à ses côtés , cela lui suffisait ,entendre son cœur battre en un rythme doux et lent, _oui ça me suffit de le savoir en vie_.

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi enlacés , leur corps indissociables , semblant se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Tout doucement , Allen se détacha un peu du japonais pour plonger son regard argent dans celui bleu et envoutant du jeune homme, ce dernier se contenta de l'embrasser longuement , essayant de lui insuffler , par cette acte , ce qu'il avait du mal à lui dire.

Brisant le contact de leur deux lèvres , les deux exorcistes se regardèrent , front contre front , les lèvres séparés par quelques misérables millimètres ,partageant le même souffle brulant. Allen rompit en premier ce silence plaisant :

- Merci murmura t-il

- De quoi ?, s'enquit le manieur

- D'être là , avec moi , c'est bête mais en l'espace d'un moment, tu m'as manqué ria le disciple de Cross un peu gêné.

- Je vois c'est le temps des confidences embarrassantes soupira Kanda

- Embarrassante ?

- Je le dirai qu'une fois alors ouvre bien tes oreilles , sale Moyashi , je serai toujours là dans les moments de joie et de peine , comme ton ombre , et ça que tu le veuille ou non.

A l'entente de ces mots , les prunelles grises brillèrent et un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres à la vu d'un Kanda rougissant. Une telle confidence devait le gêner atrocement , Allen comprit à quel point Yuu Kanda l'aimait et ce qu'il ne disait pas , Yuu le laisser transparaitre dans ses actes.

- Tu seras avec moi pour toujours ? Se moqua le maudit

- T'as gueule rétorqua le japonais , il était plus qu'agacé de rougir comme une jeune pucelle , il avait mis sa fierté au placard pour pouvoir dire ces... « choses on ne peut plus embarrassantes » à cette sale pousse de soja et qui pour remercier ses paroles , se foutait ouvertement de lui.

- Allez , vas y dis moi que tu caches un : « I Love Allen » dans ton placard ricana un Allen en mode dark.

- Comme si je pouvais avoir ça !

- Nyaah , pas la peine de le cacher YUU...

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ne crie pas ainsi , tu vas réveiller tout le monde et ils se douteront de quelque chose...

- JE NE CRIE PAS !

Dans un des innombrables jardins d'intérieur du QG , Yuu , dans la position du lotus , méditait.

Il portait un haut marine sans manche , dévoilant les muscles développés de ses bras et le début de son tatouage (sur l'épaule), ainsi qu'un pantalon ample noir.

Ses longs cheveux noirs bleuté libérés de son entrave habituelle, cascadaient le long de son dos. Une légère brise ébouriffa ses mèches , et Kanda frissonna en sentant l'air frais circulait entre ses orteils nus.

_Ah , ça s'était le pied... _songea un instant le kendoka , l'odeur de la terre humide , les parfums ensorcelants des fleurs, le léger chatouillement de l'herbe tendre sous ses pieds , sans oublié les gazouillements des oiseaux et les chauds rayons du soleil caressant sa peau.

Kanda appréciait ces moments de paix et de sérénité , bien trop rare pendant ces temps de guerre ; de plus , il avait toujours été très proche de mère nature ,sachant profiter de ses bienfaits tout en la respectant. Un discret sourire joua sur ses lèvres au souvenir des longues journées passées avec sa mère dans les forêts de son enfance, à distinguer les différentes variétés de plantes, de champignons et de fleurs.

Lors de ces séances de méditations , Yuu laissait libre court à ses pensées, ses songes, il faisait le vide dans son esprit, totalement , allant jusqu'à oublier son être et son existence, libéré de toutes les douleurs et les peurs qu'il pouvait ressentir.

La nature était son amie, silencieuse, calme et protectrice ;_ la gardienne de ses pensées_.

Yuu songea un court instant aux réactions que susciterait si son amour envers la nature venait à se savoir, les trouveurs , le timbré de service et le lapin crétin se fouteraient ouvertement de sa gueule , **_Kanda le connard_** ,un protecteur de Dame Nature , sans délirer !

Krory chercherait certainement à jardiner avec lui , déblatérant des âneries stupides sur les fleurs carnivores tant aimé de son grand-père.

Lenalee le taquinerait avec ce petit rire attendri.

Mari , il ne dirait rien , lui souriant gentiment , comme un grand frère qu'il était un peu.

Tiedoll ? _Non , je ne préfère même pas y penser , 'l'est trop grave ce mec !_

_Et Allen ? , Il se foutera encore plus de moi , plus que toute la troupe d'andouilles réunie... ou pas , peut-être trouvera t-il cela...normal...mignon ?_

Yuu avait conscience qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre, très souvent imbuvable de part son caractère renfermé, il était tout simplement qu'un _putain d'introverti avec un côté sadique prononcé._

_Le prince charmant tant attendu , _ricana intérieurement le Kendoka, mais bon le Moyashi avait des tripes , le supportant , lui et sa tête de cochon , se battant gentiment avec lui (si on peut appeler leur joute verbale ainsi) , dormant même avec lui, l'embrassant tendrement et lui souriant amoureusement...

_Merde, heureusement que le Moyashi n'a pas conscience de l'effet qu'il me fait,et de tout le self-control que j'utilise pour ne pas le sauter dessus, rien que ce matin..._

Notre gros bourrin national soupira bruyamment, n'ayant plus le cœur à méditer, son esprit rempli d'image d'Allen.

Il se leva brusquement, attacha rapidement sa chevelure en une queue de cheval haute , puis quitta le jardin emportant _Mugen _dans son sillage, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême...

_Je vire carrément au sentimentalisme. Pourquoi a t-il une telle emprise sur moi ? _

Le sexy kendoka se rendit à la cafétéria afin de recevoir sa portion de soba hebdomadaire , cela ne le dérangeait aucunement de manger tous les jours la même chose , lors de ces missions , il ne pouvait que rarement appréciait la quiétude d'un repas , donc hors mission , il en profitait._ A lui tous les sobas que Jerry lui préparerait._

La gourmandise n'était pas un défaut , absolument pas , sinon , le Moyashi serait en tête de liste , lui et son estomac abyssale , comment rester t-il aussi svelte alors qu'il mangeait pour huit ?

Un mystère que Yuu ne voulait pas résoudre , c'était attendrissant de le voir manger _ comme si il n'y aurait jamais de lendemain _ mais cela restait attendrissant quand même.

L'exorciste arriva au réfectoire pour se stopper aussitôt , lâchant un « bordel de merde » inaudible.

Ce n'est pas la vision d'un Chaoji en pleine action (ici se goinfrant comme un porc , nous sommes loin de l'image de notre petit Allen tout meugnon) qui l'emmerda , ni les rires bourrus d'un trouveur que Kanda ne pouvait pas piffer , mais c'était la vision de SON Allen , SON Moyashi attablé au côté de leurs amis commun , et riant avec cette … chose.

Yuu ne pouvait l'oublier , ces cheveux roux et ce regard noisette , cette tenue de combat mauve et ce manteau de trouveur beige...

_Bordel , encore **elle** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

**Kanda , ulcéré , outré , ravagé ( et d'autres verbe en -er) :** Merde de merde de merde , qu'est-ce qu'_**elle**_ fiche ici , avec MON Moyashi. Je vais la buter !

* sort Mugen , et se dirige à grand pas vers eux *

**Shadyy, telle Ryokan Kurita , se jette sur le kendoka lui pétant deux , trois côtes au passage :** Noon , _**la**_ tue pas tout de suite , y'aura plus d'histoire après !

**Kanda , à demi sonné mais toujours en mode Badass :** Tu vois pas qu'**_elle_** est sur mon territoire ! Allen est à moi !

**Shadyy, conciliante :** bien sur qu'il est à toi , mais bon que veux-tu , _**elle**_ subit le contre coup de ses hormones , si tu restes sage , je te promet que tu pourras l'assassiner très bientôt

**Kanda , dubitatif :** sérieusement ?

**Shadyy , yes we can :** Ouep , et je serai là avec un nouveau bouquin spécial torture que j'ai volé à Luberrier

**Kanda , sourire sadique :** Okey , vendu , _**elle**_ va le regretter

**Sena , évitant le câlin que Shadyy essaie de lui donner :** c'est qui _**elle**_ ?

**Et voilà , les gens , le chapitre 03 tout dégoulinant d'émotion et de Yullen ! N'est-il pas reposant de voir notre Yu-Yun être en paix avec lui-même. Et puis , lui donné une ou deux qualités ne va pas le tuer :p. Mais bon , chasser le naturel et il revient au galop , l'apparition d'une vieille amie va mettre un peu d'action ;) Je m'excuse du retard , et j'espère que la fic continue de vous plaire ,enfin , les rares personnes qui me lisent , les reviews se font très rare , peut être est-ce un autre effet de la crise ? .**


	4. Le retour de la rivale

**Titre** : Réciproque II : Prolongement

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Mon Yu-yun ,son uke et leurs potes ne m'appartiennent pas, Hoshino-Sama , je suis obligée de vous les rendre ?

**Couple : **Yullen POWAA ! Ainsi que du LaviLena et autres couples à venir

**Résumé : **Tandis que nos deux tourtereaux vivent leur grand amour à l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes, Yu-yun tombe sur une vision des plus choquantes : pourquoi son moyashi est-il attablé avec cette p'tite rouquine ?

Il semblerait que le retour de la rivale perturberait la quiétude du couple…

**Note 1 :** -roulement de tambour- Ladies, and Ladies ! (maybe gentlemen ? )

Après près de 2 ans d'attente, dû à la vie mouvementée de l'auteur, le sacré chapitre 4 est désormais publié. Pour toutes réclamations/ menaces/ ovation –rayer la mention inutile- les reviews sont vos outils.

**En Mode Miranda On: Gomen Nasai !**

**Je suis impardonnable quant au retard de la publication, ma vie en ce moment est chaotique, on peut dire cela comme ça, je n'ai plus le temps pour moi et encore moins pour l'écriture. **

**Mais je vous rassure, même si les chapitres tardent, je fais de mon mieux pour vous offrir qualité et humour, j'aime trop **_**Réciproque**_** pour vous laisser sur votre faim, et la mienne également.**

**Note 2 : Petit point esthétique :**

Vu que j'adore leur trois uniformes, c'est-à-dire, l'uniforme du début du manga, celui pendant l'arche de Noé, et l'uniforme rouge, j'en ai décidé, que les exorcistes porterait leur manteau dans la Citadelle, pour les missions, ils porteront leur super sexy combinaison noir ( l'uniforme de l'arche) et enfin s'ils doivent rencontrer leurs supérieures, c'est l'uniforme rouge (si vous regardez bien dans le manga, il y a de légères décorations militaires dessus, cela indique surement le rang).

Et Lenalee a les cheveux court, parce que déjà cela la rend plus mature, et que ça lui va mieux que ses couettes :D.

**Note 3 : **Je remercie les gentilles/gentils revieweurs qui se donnent la peine de laisser une review, nous les auteurs ,on se contente de peu pour être heureux, le simple fait de savoir que mes idées vous divertissent un tant soit peu me rend euphorique, je continuerai à faire de mon mieux et c'est à vous, que je dédie ce 4ème chapitre : MERCI et VIVE LE YULLEN !

**Note 4**** : **désolée pour les fautes présentes, j'ai beau me relire, il y a toujours des récalcitrantes qui passent à travers les mailles du filet.

* * *

><p><em>L'exorciste arriva au réfectoire pour se stopper aussitôt, lâchant un « bordel de merde » inaudible.<em>

_Ce n'est pas la vision d'un Chaoji en pleine action (ici se goinfrant comme un porc, nous sommes loin de l'image de notre petit Allen tout meugnon) qui l'emmerda, ni les rires bourrus d'un trouveur que Kanda ne pouvait pas piffer, mais c'était la vision de SON Allen , SON Moyashi attablé au côté de leurs amis commun , et riant avec cette … chose._

_Yuu ne pouvait l'oubliée, ces cheveux roux et ce regard noisette, cette tenue de combat mauve et ce manteau de trouveur beige..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là !?_ s'insurgea mentalement l'exorciste, il n'avait qu'une envie attraper son amant et lui extorqué immédiatement la raison de ce rapprochement via un ''bottage de derrière en règle''_, je pars un mois et voilà ce que je retrouve, cette sangsue avec mon Moyashi, eh mais, cet enfoiré est en train de lui sourire, il rit avec ! Bordel, Lenalee s'y met également et … même toi Lavi ! Je suis entouré de traîtres, ma parole !_

Le jeune japonais se reprit aussitôt, il ne pouvait laisser ce sentiment l'envahir, de plus, sa relation avec la pousse de soja était censé être secrète, nulle ne devait être au courant, déjà parce que Yuu était assez pudique sur ces sentiments, il pensait que le reste du monde ferait mieux de s'occuper de leurs fesses (en des termes plus polies) et qu'il n'avait rien n'à faire dans sa sphère privée.

De plus, Leverrier étant sur le qui-vive, la Congrégation de l'ombre était désormais sur la sellette, l'apparition d'un couple homosexuel pouvait faire jaser les supérieures.

Les personnes qui étaient parvenues à pénétrer les barrières du kendoka pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, seules les personnes s'étant montrées digne de confiance pouvait découvrir _Yuu_, et encore elles ne voyaient que la partie immergée de l'Iceberg, le possesseur de _Mugen_ ne se laissait réellement aller qu'avec Allen, ou du moins, il essayait de s'ouvrir un peu plus, de le faire entre plus profondément dans ses retranchements, il voulait lui montrait tous les aspects qui formaient _Kanda Yuu,_ qu'il n'était pas juste le connard sans cœur, hélas cela restait très difficile. Il demeurait maladroit dans ses mots…

Kanda se dirigea vers Jerry, passant sa commande de soba habituelle, contrarié. Il ne cessait de fixer la table d'Allen, tout en pestant en japonais dans sa barbe inexistante. Son sourcil gauche tiqua, signe d'irritation lorsque la jolie rousse posa sa main sur l'épaule du maudit, _pourquoi se permettait-elle autant de familiarité avec son Moyashi ? Pourquoi ce dernier se laissait faire d'ailleurs ?_

- Kanda-kun, voilà tes sobas, bon appétit mon mignon !

L'exorciste murmura ses remerciements puis se dirigea à la tablée, dès qu'Allen l'aperçut, un magnifique sourire ourla ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Kanda s'exclama-t-il , suivi des autres exorcistes présents à savoir Lenalee, Chaoji et Lavi qui s'empressa de sauter à son cou. Sa tentative fut rapidement avortée par un coup de _Mugen _dans l'estomac.

Kanda s'installa sans un mot à l'autre bout de la table, bougon. Cela lui valut un regard surpris et légèrement peiné d'Allen qui dissimula son désarroi derrière un sourire jovial… D'habitude, son amant lui répondait toujours par un « tch » agacé ou un «sale moyashi » ensuite s'ensuivait l'éternel combat « C'est Allen, Bakanda ! /T'es juste un Moyashi, Moyashi ! ».

- Ahh, Yuu-chan tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ? se moqua l'exorciste au maillet, ne ratant jamais une occasion d'enquiquiner son ami.

Le dit Yuu-chan laissa couler l'affront, se concentrant sur ses sobas, la seule chose en quoi il pouvait placer toute sa confiance. _Vous ne me trahirais jamais les sobas, et toi non plus le thé vert n'est-ce pas ?_ s'enquit Kanda tout en fixant son plateau.

Face au silence du plat de soba, Kanda sourit mentalement, satisfait : _qui ne dit mot_ _consent,_ suite au serment d'allégeance des Nouilles de Soba et de son compagnon Thé vert(*), le japonais attrapa ses baguettes et commença à manger pour être interrompu après sa première bouchée :

- Bonjour Mr Kanda, mon nom est Evangeline Dubois, mais tout le monde m'appelle Eva, je suis une trouveuse. Nous nous étions déjà entraperçut si je me souviens bien.

Kanda releva son nez de ses sobas, pour faire face à la rouquine qui s'était redressée et qui lui tendait la main, un gentil sourire collé aux lèvres et ses yeux noisette pétillants, la trouveuse avait tout d'une jeune femme parfaite et innocente. _Elle est si fausse, ça m'fais chier !_

Cette pensée rembrunit immédiatement le kendoka, qui se leva brusquement, les exorcistes sursautèrent face à ce geste brusque et la voix de Kanda claqua sèche et rude : **Je ne sers pas la main des trouveurs insignifiants ! **

Sur cette charmante déclaration et après un énième regard-de-la-mort lancé à la trouveuse, Kanda quitta la cafétéria, ses fidèles sobas déjà oubliés, il avait besoin de méditer s'il ne voulait pas faire un malheur. Il entendait au loin les cris de Lenalee quant à son comportement 'exaspérant' et manqua les yeux bleus gris cendrés d'Allen, posait avec inquiétude sur lui…

_Moyashi, il se peut que tu ne vois de moi que le connard, et très vite ma petite pousse, très vite, tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dans ton monde immaculé. _

- Je suis désolée Eva, c'est Kanda, il n'est pas très sociable, s'excusa la chinoise, un sourire contrit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lenalee, la réputation de Mr Kanda l'a précédé, il est méprisé de tous les trouveurs ! la rassura Eva

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Yuu-chan, il est toujours à martyrisé son prochain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent de lui ? questionna Bookman Junior, son œil émeraude pétillait d'une lueur étrange depuis le coup d'éclat de Kanda.

- Eh bien que Mr Kanda est tout simplement imbuvable et que vous devriez recevoir des médailles pour le supporter ainsi rapporta la rousse, souriante.

Lavi éclata aussitôt de rire tandis que Lenalee et Chaoji souriait doucement, oui il était spécial leur Kanda, difficile à comprendre mais on pouvait compter sur lui.

- Tu entends ça Lena-chan, depuis le temps que je le dis qu'on devrait recevoir un prix pour supporter les sautes d'humeur de Yuu, et la palme d'or te reviendrait pas vrai Allen,

Le roux passa son bras autour des épaules du maudit, ce dernier était resté silencieux lors du départ du brun, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ah effectivement, Kanda n'a pas un caractère très ouvert concéda le symbiotique.

- Il y a même des rumeurs qui courent sur lui, renchérit Eva, par exemple sur son passé.

La curiosité d'Allen fut piquée, il ne connaissait rien de son amant si ce n'est son nom ainsi que son plat et son hobbi préféré à savoir : les sobas et tempura et la méditation, il ne connaissait donc quasiment rien, en somme.

- Sérieux ? Que disent-ils ? s'enquit le blandinet.

- Eh bien, que Mr Kanda serait le fruit des amours interdits entre un akuma et une humaine, ria la rousse, ou encore, qu'il est un akuma en déguise.

D'autres soutiennent même qu'à cause de ce fichu caractère, ses parents l'auraient vendu à la Congrégation pour s'en débarrasser.

- Ma petite Eva, tu oublies la meilleure apostropha un trouveur, il avait une carrure imposante ainsi que d'étranges tatouages tribaux sur le visage.

Allen reconnut le trouveur que Kanda avait manqué d'étrangler lors de son arrivée à la Congrégation.

- Cet enfoiré de Kanda pourrait bien être un espion à la solde du Comte, on dit qu'il déteste l'innocence en réalité. Pff, ça n'm'étonnerait pas d'un connard pareil, toujours à nous sous-estimé, à nous traiter comme de la merde ! cracha le trouveur hors de lui.

Il était approuvé par plusieurs de ses compagnons.

Allen, ainsi que ces deux meilleurs amis (Lavi et Lenalee) avait perdu leur sourire, leurs sourcils légèrement froncés. Ils n'aimaient la tournure que cela prenait. Chaoji déglutit bruyamment, semblant intimidé par l'animosité des trouveurs qui se joignaient à leur conversation.

Le symbiotique sentit son cœur se serrait, _**Kanda était-il vraiment aussi détesté parmi ses pairs ?**_

_Comment peuvent-ils dire de tels horreurs sur Kanda, il est rude et presque toujours de mauvaise humeur, et cela est vrai qu'il n'ait pas des plus aimables avec les trouveurs mais Yuu ne méritait pas de telles accusations ! _

- Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil fit remarqué Chaoji.

- Disons que les trouveurs en ont assez de cet air supérieur qu'à Mr Kanda, vous savez que peu de trouveurs veulent travailler avec lui désormais ? ajouta Eva.

Seul un dénommé Toma et le trouveur Georg (**) se risquent à partir en mission avec lui.

- Et qui le voudrait, j'ai hâte que cet animal meurt, qu'il tombe sur un akuma plus fort que lui et qui lui fasse ravaler son venin ! Cette sale vipère, le monde se porterait mieux sans lui…. Continuait le trouveur Jashin.

-** ASSEZ !** claqua la voix claire d'Allen.

Le jeune exorciste s'était redressé de toute sa taille, Lavi et Lenalee se tenait à ses côtés, les visages fermaient. Les trouveurs présents s'étaient tus, Eva semblait choqué quant à la fermeté dans la voix d'Allen, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner son regard, caché par les mèches blanches.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Kanda est un de nos compagnons exorcistes, il se bat au péril de sa vie comme nous tous ici réunis ! Il n'a jamais failli à ses devoirs. Le comportement qu'il a envers vous, je….je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais si vous êtes en danger, il n'hésite pas à intervenir.

Son regard se fit plus doux au souvenir de ses missions en compagnie du manieur de katana, ce dernier assurait toujours ses arrières, et volait sans relâche à son secours en cas de besoin, bien qu'il nie tout après la bataille.

- Nous sommes en Guerre, continua le maudit, des milliers d'innocents meurent chaque jour, VOUS mourrez chaque jour, et les seuls qui peuvent vous sauver c'est nous, les exorcistes !

Je me souviens, lors de mon entrée à la Congrégation, un grand exorciste m'a dit ces mots: _**Un exorciste en vie, c'est 1000 vies de sauvées…**_

Allen avait fermé ses yeux, se remémorant la scène avec exactitude, le coup de poing que Kanda lui avait assené ce jour là, quand il voulait foncer tête baissé et sauver tout le monde.

Il avait compris à cet instant-là, qu'il ne pouvait pas agir tout seul, qu'il avait besoin d'équipiers et surtout des amis, prêt à l'épauler.

C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait supporter ces propos acerbes, non seulement en tant que petit ami de Kanda, mais également en tant qu'équipier, il savait la valeur de pouvait dire de Kanda qu'il était un cœur de pierre, mais il ne laisserait jamais personne mourir sciemment par les akumas, pas même des trouveurs.

- Les exorcistes et les trouveurs ont besoin les uns des autres, afin de contrer le Comte Millénaire, libérez les akumas et enfin cesser cette guerre qui dure bien trop longtemps. C'est pour cela que je vous interdis de souhaiter sa mort !

Les exorcistes partirent, laissant les trouveurs sans voix, et certains quelques peu honteux d'eux.

Alors, que les trois amis se séparèrent au coin d'une allée- Lenalee ayant besoin de prendre l'air et rien de mieux qu'une promenade avec son petit ami pour la requinquer, Lavi glissa doucement dans l'oreille du blandinet :

- Il doit sans doute être quelque part à méditer, essaie la salle d'entrainement.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO oOoOooOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oooOooooooOoOoO

Allen soupira lourdement il avait fait le tour des 50 salles d'entrainements et pas l'ombre d'une queue de cheval bleutée en vue. Où peut-il bien être ? A disparaitre sans laisser de trace on dirait un ninja.

Le symbiotique avait besoin de voir Kanda, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui comme pour ses autres pairs exorcistes. Au diable, l'animosité des trouveurs à son égard.

D'ailleurs, ce dédain qu'avait Kanda pour « les hommes en blancs » viendrait-il du fait que _Yuu était au courant des ragots sur sa personne ?_

Les pas du jeune exorciste l'avait inconsciemment conduit vers les jardins intérieures, il n'y venait que rarement, n'ayant pas vraiment la main verte, il était bien plus citadin pour apprécier les décors verdoyants de Dame Nature, étrangement il se sentait attiré par cette porte au fond du couloir Est.

Le disciple de Cross entrouvrit la porte, c'était un petit jardin d'intérieur au style un sauvage, sa flore poussait librement, s'infiltrant par ci là, par-là formant ainsi une immense toile de couleurs, avec d'immenses arbres ainsi que de nombreuses fleurs aux parfums envoutants.

Une légère mélancolie gagna le maudit, ce jardin lui rappelait la jungle de l'Inde lors d'un de ses voyages avec son maître.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la mini-jungle, s'attendant presque à rencontrer un magnifique tigre du Bengale, néanmoins ce fut sur une personne bien connue qu'il tomba et reconnut aussitôt son amant, assis dans la position du lotus, sur une plate-forme, située au centre du jardin.

Yuu méditait, oublié les rouquines trop proches de Moyashi, ou bien cette complicité nouvelle qui semblait les liés l'esprit complétement vide, son esprit s'était transposé dans une sorte de toute autre dimension : il semblait flotter au milieu d'un immense lac pourpre remplie de fleurs de lotus immaculées, le ciel au-dessus de lui était d'un noir d'encre.

Kanda se souvenait de son combat contre le Noah Skinn Boric, alors qu'il « mourrait » sous les assauts de son adversaire, il s'était retrouvé sous le lac, avec l'incapacité de remonter à la surface, il coulait dans les limbes de son propre esprit, il aurait péri s'il n'avait pas entendu la mélodie jouait par son Moyashi, cette mélodie troublante qui l'avait ramené à la vie.

Le Moyashi les avait tous sauvés par on ne sait quel moyen miraculeux, réussissant ce tour de force à savoir retourner l'arche contre le Comte, Kanda ne s'était même pas pris la peine de le remercier.

Perdu dans ses élucubrations, Yuu sentit à peine le léger poids contre lui, il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, apercevant la tignasse couleur neige de son casse-pied personnel, il s'était calé doucement contre lui ne voulant pas perturber sa méditation tout en restant proche de lui. Les yeux fermés, Allen avait également harmonisé sa respiration avec celle du kendoka.

Ce dernier s'en sentit touché, bien qu'un peu agacé par l'audace du blandinet, _comment avait-il trouvé son antre, lui qui passait 85 % de son temps à se perdre dans les méandres de la Congrégation_.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? murmura le brun, reprenant sa méditation.

- J'ai mis du temps à te chercher, je voulais te voir, répondit sur le même ton son amant, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui, sachant désormais qu'il avait son attention.

- Tchh, tu étais pourtant en si bonne compagnie, non. Avec l'autre là… grogna l'exorciste.

- Je préfère la compagnie d'un japonais irascible qu'à celle d'une femme agréable et enjouée, dit-il gentiment, du moins quand elle ne prend pas part à de méchantes rumeurs… rajouta le maudit, le regard soudain sombre.

Kanda abandonna sa position initiale, s'installant plus confortablement sur le gazon tendre, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui, l'exorciste lança un regard intrigué à Allen, ce dernier soupira ne voulant pas vraiment mettre le sujet sur le tapis, par peur que son amant ne pique une de ces légendaires colères.

_Pourtant, je dois savoir,_ s'encouragea-t-il, _Kanda a l'air plus calme que ce__ matin, il me répondra surement, cependant quelque chose me dit que cela est une très mauvaise idée._

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Allen demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Es-tu au courant des potins que les trouveurs propagent sur toi ?

La mâchoire de Yuu se contracta, tandis qu'une vague d'irritation faisait doucement surface.

- j'me fiche de ce qui se dit sur moi !

Le symbiotique flancha un peu au ton austère de Kanda, _il est en colère__, bon je n'ai rien à perdre, il faut qu'il me réponde !_

- Je le sais, le fait que rien ne t'atteigne, que tout glisse sur toi, je trouve cela admirable, mais es-tu conscient que la majorité des trouveurs te déteste ?

- C'est le cadet d'mes problèmes Moyashi, et tu devrais en faire autant ! ricana Kanda, que ces bouffons m'aiment ou me détestent, cela ne m'empêche en aucun cas de faire mon boulot ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfoirés. En plus, Raz' motte, ça devrait rien te faire, c'pas ton problème si ces crétins ont le Q.I d'une moule en basse saison.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! objecta le blandinet relevant son minois, les yeux argent croisèrent les iris marines de son interlocuteur, s'y ancrant profondément, tu es mon petit ami et je ne supporte pas qu'ils disent ces choses absurdes sur toi !

Nous sommes en Guerre contre le Comte Millénaire, et, je ne souhaite pas que tu sois encore sur le champ de bataille dans l'enceinte de la Maison, cela devrait être un refuge, l'endroit où l'on peut se ressourcer…

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de Maison, Moyashi ma maison est morte, par lui, ce connard que je dois retrouver… _songea le japonais. Toutefois, les paroles sincères du jeune symbiotique parvinrent à atteindre son cœur, lui procurant une chaleur longtemps oublié.

_Comment fais-tu pour déblatérer toutes ces conneries, crétin d'Allen ? Je suis sans doute encore plus stupide que t__oi, puisqu'elles m'apaisent__.._

- Pff, et que comptes-tu faire, taquina le possesseur de Mugen en retour, « déclamer haut et fort à que j'suis un putain d'ange ?! »

- Pourquoi pas, ils ne voient que cette surface rêche et glacial de ta personnalité commença le maudit, pour être interrompu par le disciple de Tiedoll.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est qu'une façade ? et si j'étais réellement ainsi. J'peux pas supporter ces enfoirés et ils me le rendent bien !

- Non, je suis sure du contraire, c'est parce qu'ils t'ont jugé trop vite, qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de voir au-delà de cette illusion que tu te comportes ainsi, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, bleu marine contre argent, ils se sondaient, l'un mettant à jour l'autre sans aucun problème.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne sale pousse de soja, comment un idiot comme toi peut-il comprendre ? va faire mumuse avec l'autre crétine rousse, j'suis sure qu'elle ne veut que qu' ça ! répliqua le brun, il repoussa brutalement son amant, contraignant Allen à s'étaler face contre terre.

Le manieur de sabre se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la sortie, quand Allen le rejoignit rapidement le stoppant d'un bras, son sourire se fit plus triste à la réaction de Kanda, _Tu ne veux pas te montrer à moi ? En te détournant de tous ceux qui t'aiment, q__ue veux-tu dissimulé__ Kanda ?__ Quels sont ces démons qui te hantent tant ? _

Sa voix claire résonna dans le jardin :

- Tu sais, j'aime Kanda en entier, celui qui est si câlin le matin au saut du lit, celui qui a des envies de meurtres contre l'humanité quand une mission s'est soldée par un échec, celui qui casse la figure des trouveurs qui le méritent, ce Bakanda qui me traite de Moyashi à longueur de journée…

Se rapprochant de son aîné, Allen se hissa au niveau de Yuu, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, répétant doucement en une litanie sans fin : _J'aime Kanda Yuu en entier._

Yuu soupira lourdement, une infime rougeur sur les joues et pressa Allen contre lui.

- Tcchh, stupide Moyashi, arrête de dire des trucs aussi embarrassants. Tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien… sourit-il d'un air suffisant, _après tout, tu ne restes qu'une__ Pousse de Soja, MA Pousse de So__ja__…._

_Kanda, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras te confier à moi, je voudrais tant tout connaitre de toi, que tu me répondes sans te braquer, mais pour l'instant, rester dans tes bras est suffisant…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOOo

Au diner du soir, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue, les trouveurs n'oubliaient pas le coup d'éclat du gentil Allen, certains était même venu trouver le jeune exorciste pour s'excuser, mais ce dernier avait répliqué un 'ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous excuser' avant d'aller retrouver ces amis exorcistes, attablés à leur table habituelle.

Il avait également réussi à trainer son récalcitrant amant avec lui, Walker était affamé, ayant passé toute l'après-midi à s'entrainer avec le manieur de katana.

Eva était également avec eux, au grand damne de Yuu, mais il s'était donné un malin plaisir à avorter toutes les tentatives de la trouveuse pour se rapprocher de son maudit, cet abruti était si candide qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle le draguait.

Allen était donc assis entre Lavi et Kanda, Lenalee avait pris place à droite de son petit ami, Miranda en face du rouquin, tandis que Krory et Mari était respectivement face à Allen et Kanda, laissant plus que deux places : celle suicidaire à côté du kendoka et une autre à l'autre bout de la table.

Dépitée, la rousse prit place en face de Lenalee, Allen n'avait même pas fait attention à elle, il semblait enrôler dans un débat avec Lavi et cette saleté de nippon.

Elle lui jeta un regard vénéneux que Kanda lui rendit volontiers.

- Allen-kun, où étiez-vous passer ? Je vous ai cherché toute l'après-midi, je voulais vous inviter à gouter aux viennoiseries de mon pays natal gémit la jeune femme, d'une voix innocente.

- Des viennoiseries ? saliva le maudit, abandonnant sa discussion avec Lavi sur le débat crucial de tous les temps : à l'heure d'été, dors-t-on plus ou moins ?

Eva réprima son sourire, elle connaissait la faiblesse d'un jeune Walker face à la nourriture et compter bien en profiter :

- Si vous êtes libre demain, je serai ravie que l'on aille ensemble à ce nouveau café français en ville, proposa-t-elle, lança un regard victorieux vers l'exorciste à la queue de cheval.

- J'aimerais bien en gouter, il parait que la France est aussi réputée pour toutes sortes de pâtisserie, saliva le maudit, son esprit visualisa des dizaines d'éclairs au chocolat ou au café, des tartes aux pommes, des choux à la crème et encore pleins d'autres délices.

- Tchh siffla Kanda, dédaigneux.

Brisant, le rêve onirique du maudit, ce dernier agacé répliqua :

- Ça te pose un problème,** Bakanda**, demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, une aura violette semblait s'échapper de lui.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ce trou noir qui te sert de bide, pas étonnant que t'es perdu face à moi, continue comme ça et crois-moi imbécile, ta mort sera assurée **Moyashi, **un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'un démon flottait au-dessus de lui.

- C'est Allen ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? A-L-L-E-N ! Ah, mais bien sûr, Kanda est si lent d'esprit, les informations ont du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton cerveau rempli de soba !

- Hmm, causes toujours, ventre sur patte, au moins, je ne suis pas celui qui compense sa petite taille en essayant de bouffer 10 fois son poids. Tu vas virer obèse Moyashi, et pour affronter les akumas, tu comptes leur rouler dessus ?

- Ce sera plutôt sur toi que je roulerai, tu ferais mieux de te tenir prêt, fragile comme tu es, tu te briseras en rien de temps, comme une poupée de chine !

- J'le reconnais Moyashi, t'as des tripes, après avoir fini mes sobas, j'te fais ta fête, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas gouté à mon _Mugen_ !

L'ambiance devint soudain électrique, Mari soupira face à la énième dispute Yullen qui allait débuter, Krory et Miranda essayant de calmer le jeu, en vain, Lavi ne leur facilitant pas la tâche, jetait un peu plus d'huile sur le feu, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

Lenalee eut un léger rire, contente que Kanda soit redevenue lui-même, tandis qu'Eva restait perplexe, qu'était devenu la délicatesse d'Allen, ces manières de gentleman semblaient être passé par la fenêtre, et c'est avec indignation qu'elle se rendait compte que le symbiotique ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle.

Kanda se tourna vers elle, en l'espace d'un moment, elle crut lire sur ses lèvres un **« kanda : 1 , crétine rousse : 0 »,** avant qu'il ne reprenne sa joute verbale avec le Moyashi.

Le regard noisette s'assombrit, est bien, c'était décidé, La Guerre est déclarée !

* * *

><p>(*) : A chaque fois que Kanda est à table, il fixe ses sobas avec qu'une telle intensité, cela doit cacher quelque chose, non ?<p>

(**) : Souvenez-vous, c'est ce grand trouveur un peu soupe au lait que rencontre Yuu lors de son voyage pour retrouver Tiedoll, il me semble aux épisodes 33 et 34 de DGM.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake : <strong>

**Shadyy se faisant poursuivre par un kendoka : **Au secours, sauvez-moi ! Quelqu'un ? Ayez pitié !

**Kanda, sur ses trousses : **Reviens ici sous-merde, c'est ton châtiment des enfers ! Où étais-tu ?! Ca fait presque 2 ans que l'on attend, viens Mugen veut te saluer !

**Shadyy, en pleure : **_**Je suis désoléee T.T**_

**Allen, soupirant : **Pourquoi notre relation me parait-elle si compliquée ? Nous sommes ensemble tout devrait aller mieux, non ?

**Shadyy, tapotant avec compatissance le dos du maudit : **Naif et gentil Allen, se serait trop facile après, l'amour c'est un ouragan, une lutte sans merci face aux épreuves de la vie. De plus, je te rappelle que tu sors avec Kanda, AKA, l'exorciste démoniaque, il faut que tu tannes la bête et instaurer la confiance, avant de le transformer en loukom !

**Kanda : DEFERLEMENT D'INSECTES !**

**Aahhh , Shadyy disparait dans une explosion. Pour réapparaitre en piteux état.**

**Shadyy, ****les vêtements déchirés, ces verres de lunettes brisées : **Yu-yun pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Kanda, boudeur** : Tu m'avais dit que j'allais la buter !

**Shadyy :** Pas tout de suite voyons, sinon l'histoire serait trop courte ! Il faut également que je trouve le temps de placer deux, trois indices sur ton passé à découvrir et sur le plan du Comte. Entre temps, tu auras tout le temps de la tuer ! En plus, rien que dans ce chapitre, tu l'as remise à sa place au moins deux fois !

**Kanda, songeur** : C'pas faux ! Mais tout ça traîne trop, magne toi de poster la suite ! sinon tu te reprends Mugen dans la gueule !

**Shadyy, effrayée** : O..Oui Monsieur

**Allen, exaspéré** : La prochaine fois n'attends pas 2 ans avant de poster un nouveau chapitre…

**Kanda, sourire goguenard** : et c'est quand que je **biiip*** le Moyashi ?!

**Allen, écarlate** : K..Kanda !


End file.
